We Loved Her First
by blueeyes97
Summary: Harry and Ron are having a hard time sharing Hermione. They don't want to let her go.


_Look at the two of you dancing that way__  
><em>_Lost in the moment and each other's face__  
><em>_So much in love your alone in this place__  
><em>_Like there's nobody else in the world__  
><em>_I was enough for her not long ago__  
><em>_I was her number one__  
><em> Harry and Ron watched as Fred took his turn dancing with Hermione at the Yule Ball. She was staring into his light brown eyes, talking with him, smiling with him and laughing with him. Fred looked like he was the luckiest boy in the world to be dancing this one song with her before Victor Krum snatched her away.

"She's growing up to fast," Ron murmured to Harry. "She's only fourteen, and Fred's sixteen."

"Actually she's fifteen," Harry muttered back.

There was a few moment silence when Ron said, "It's not fair! We were there for her first. She said she never needed anyone but us. We were her number one's!"

"Yeah, we were. Do you think that Fred's replacing us as her favorite?"

"I don't know. But if Fred took her from us, I will never forgive him!" Ron saw Fred kiss Hermione on the cheek. "She can't leave us."

___She told me so__  
><em>_And she still means the world to me__  
><em>_Just so you know__  
><em>_So be careful when you hold my girl__  
><em>_Time changes everything__  
><em>_Life must go on__  
><em>_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

The next morning, Harry and Ron came down to the Common Room talking, when they suddenly paused at a sight they never thought they would see. There, in front of the fire Fred and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire. Fred had an arm draped around her shoulder, and Hermione had her bushy hair fit in the crook of his neck, while flicking through the newspaper.

"No, no, no. That can't be happening," said Harry. He remembered back in their Second Year, when he, Ron and Hermione shared a group hug, after she got out of being petrified and Hermione whispered in their ears. "You boy's will always be my number one. I'll never need anyone but you."

"She lied to us," said Ron. He must be thinking about the memory too. "She means everything to us, Harry, what are we going to do?"

"Just let it happen, I guess," said Harry, running his fingers through his messy hair. "There's nothing we really can do."

"Fine, "said Ron. "But I will kill him if he hurts her."

_But I loved her first and I held her first__  
><em>_And a place in my heart will always be hers__  
><em>_From the first breath she breathed__  
><em>_When she first smiled at me__  
><em>_I knew the love of a brother runs deep__  
><em>_And I prayed that she'd find you someday__  
><em>_But it still hard to give her away__  
><em>_I loved her first_  
>Ron remembered her grinning at him after he and Harry saved her from the troll. It was the first time she genuinely smiled at him, instead of a smug, proud one. From that moment on, he knew he had become like a brother to her, and there would always be a place in his heart for her.<p>

With a fake grin on his face, he and Harry strolled over to Fred and Hermione. They sat down in chairs next to the couch. The both looked up, grinning.

"So, Fred, Hermione, you two are . . .?" said Harry, and Hermione nodded, eagerly.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" she asked, taking hold of Fred's hand, while he grinned at her.

"Yeah, it's fantastic. Are you guy's ready to go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, just let me go grab my shoes," she said, running up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Fred stood up, Ron and Harry, did to. They looked at him, suspicion in their eyes.

"Whoa, what's wrong guys?" asked Fred, holding up his hands, as though he was surrendering to something.

"Just remember this Fred," said Harry. "We loved her first."

"So, if you hurt her," Ron continued.

"We hurt you," they finished at the same time.

"Guys, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of hurting her.

Hermione came bounding down the stairs, smiling. "You boy's ready?" she asked, smiling at the three of them. They all grinned, nodded, and they headed to breakfast.

_How could that beautiful woman with you__  
><em>_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew__  
><em>_The one that I read all those fairy tales to__  
><em>_And tucked into bed all those nights__  
><em>_And I knew the first time I saw you with her__  
><em>_It was only a matter of time__  
><em> Ron and Harry watched Hermione and Fred as they laughed together. It was really the first time that they noticed that she had grown into a beautiful woman. She was absolutely glowing as she sat with him. Harry remembered her when she had her big teeth, the freckles dabbled on her nose were more noticeable, and her hair was three times as big.

Harry remembered having to wake her up in the Common Room, so she could go upstairs to her room and sleep more peacefully. Ron remembered telling her Wizard Fairy Tales, as she feared they would be on an exam and could not find any in the library.

They both remembered the first time they actually said anything to each other. It was Hermione, Harry and Ron's Second Year and Fred's Fourth. They were in Flourish and Blott's buying the books for the school list. Fred, being quite clumsy back then, tripped over a stack of books and knocked over Hermione.

"Oh, sorry," said Fred, turning around. He got on his knees and helped Hermione collect her books and money.

"It's fine don't worry about it," she said, helping him, and rubbing her wrist. They looked up at each other and both blushed.

He helped her up, and she blushed even harder, but smiling a bit. "Well, thanks. I'll see you later," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and running over to Harry and Ron. Fred stood there, grinning quite stupidly, and then ran off to join George and Lee.

Harry and Ron looked at each other over Hermione's head. Both were thinking one thing.

"What?"

_But I loved her first and I held her first__  
><em>_And a place in my heart will always be hers__  
><em>_From the first breath she breathed__  
><em>_When she first smiled at me__  
><em>_I knew the love of a brother runs deep__  
><em>_And I prayed that she'd find you someday__  
><em>_But it's still hard to give her away__  
><em>_I loved her first_

Harry and Hermione stood in the potions chamber through the trapdoor back in their First Year. Her eyes were blurred as she read the poem multiple times. Then she told Harry the potion to drink. There was only enough for one.

"Harry, what if You-Know-Who is with Snape?" asked Hermione, her lip trembling.

"I may get lucky again, Hermione," he said, pointing to his scar.

With those words, Hermione dashed at Hermione ant gave him a hug. Harry was sursprised at first, but he hugged her back.

"Harry, you're a great wizard."

He blushed. "Not as good as you."

"Me! Books! And cleverness. There are more important things than that, friendship and bravery. Harry, just be careful."

Harry felt like crying when he remembered that memory. "Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

They walked to class, and as Fred kissed her on the cheek, Harry felt his heart drop. He knew it would one day happen, but it would be hard to leave her.

_From the first breath she breathed__  
><em>_When she first smiled at me__  
><em>_I knew the love of a brother runs deep__  
><em>_Someday you might know what I'm going through__  
><em>_When a miracle smiles up at you__  
><em>_I loved her first_

Fifteen years later, Hermione walked down the aisle, Harry on one side of her, Ron on the other.

She was getting married today, to Fred Weasley, becoming sister-in-law to Ron and Harry.

They finally got used to the idea of Hermione leaving them for another boy. They would always be her brothers.

After the ceremony, Harry and Ron did a speech dedicated to Hermione.

"When she first smiled at us, we knew that she would be our sister," said Harry.

"We know our love for her run's deep," said Ron.

"We hope Fred will always love her. From the first smile she gave him, to the last. She is a miracle to us," said Harry.

"And she is one to you too," said Ron.

"But please always remember, " said Harry."

"We loved her first."


End file.
